


Hindsight is 20/20

by averyverymary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Characters, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mild Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyverymary/pseuds/averyverymary
Summary: You had been born blind. Ignis had been blinded in Altissia.You two meet, and your adventures together go from there.





	1. Differing Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer: I am not blind (I wear glasses, though). The information I used for Reader is influenced by a Youtuber I follow who has the exact same circumstances as Reader (born blind). I highly recommend you all follow The Thomas Edison Experience on Youtube, as he talks about his experiences being as he is. He's also a film and movie critic.
> 
> Aside from that, please enjoy :D

You had been born blind. Living in darkness was all that you knew. It had been hard on your parents, trying to raise you to live as safely as you possibly could despite your disability. When you learned that being blind was actually not the norm, it was a strange concept. There were people who actually… weren’t living in darkness as you were right now. It was something hard to comprehend, but nevertheless you simply navigated through life… in your own, unique way.

Even if you sometimes collided into low-hanging tree branches and slow-walking people without meaning to.

* * *

During the attack on Insomnia, it was a miracle you made it out of the city. If it weren’t for your parents, you would probably have been killed.  
You and your parents headed to Lestallum to live as refugees. You had been nervous. You had never been outside of Insomnia. This strange, new place…  
Then months breezed by. You slowly learned how to navigate around Lestallum, as you had for Insomnia.

* * *

The ten years of darkness that had passed almost felt… normal. You didn’t know what the outside world looked like, then and now. You never will. The people that kept you safe were quite supportive of your situation. You actually didn’t know why, at first. Then someone mentioned of a person who was in the same shoes as you.  
Blind.  
You wished you could meet them. But the hunters were busy, and you didn’t want to bother them. Perhaps if you both were fated to meet, the time would come.

* * *

When the dawn returned to Insomnia, you slowly went outside, enjoying the specks of warmth from the rising sun.  
_Finally._

* * *

A few months after the sun returned, you decided to head to the library. You had heard that some books on Braille had arrived, and you were eager to read them. Your cane tapped against the ground as you walked. When you arrived, the slight chill of the air conditioner welcomed you. You slowly made your way to what you thought was the reception. Instead, you felt a hard surface with your cane, and when you tried to move forward, you crashed into something warm and soft… a person.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” you exclaimed, quickly collecting your bearings. “Are you all right? Oh… my cane made it felt like it bumped into a wall…”

Ignis Scientia tilted his head slightly. Cane? But you didn’t sound elderly. In fact, you sounded quite… young. He turned to face you, from the sound of your voice. He also hoped it wasn’t someone distracted by something to have bumped into him. “I am all right, thank you for asking.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “My name’s Ren! What’s yours?”

“Ignis Scientia.”

Your mouth opened slightly. “Oh! You’re one of the people who brought the sun back! Oh, it’s an honor to meet you!”

Ignis nodded. “Thank you. If you don’t mind my asking… what do you mean by ‘cane’?”

“My cane? Oh, it helps me get around. I can’t see, so it’s kind of my guide.”

Ignis then realized that you were also blind. Like him. But he had learned to move without a cane. So why didn’t you?

“I… see.”

“Yeah. Say, do you know where I could find the books written in Braille? I heard that some had arrived here, and I would really like to read them!”

“Hm. I could escort you there… if you don’t mind.”

“Sure~”

You slowly raised up your arm. Ignis did the same, trying to find your arm. He then gently hit something. “Is that your arm?”

“Ah, yes.” You moved so that your hand gently held his arm. “I must thank you. Things are different around here, and I got to learn how to walk around in this city again!”

Ignis hummed. “I understand what you mean.”

“Oh? Are you perhaps… blind, like myself?”

“…Yes.”

“Oh… oh!” you squeaked. “I thought you could see!”

“No. Well, I used to be able to. But an accident happened.”

“I’m… sorry to hear that. I wish I could understand.”

“You didn’t lose your sight?” Ignis had to pause, and you slightly bumped into him. 

“Oof! Oh, be careful. And to answer your question... I was born blind. I didn’t know until my parents told me. It’s… mind-boggling. That there aren’t much people like me. In fact, there are people who can see. Who doesn’t live in the dark like I do.”

Then you giggled. “So you had sight before? How was that like?”

Ignis had to think, as he resumed walking. His sight was something he almost took granted for… the crystal-clear view he needed all the time. The reason he wore glasses. And then Altissia happened… and having to relearn how to walk and fight without his sight…

“…I saw many things,” he explained. “I could see the sky, the mountains… what this city looked liked before and after the attack. I could see people… my friends.”

You made a small smile. “Were the sights all beautiful?”

“…Yes.”

“Tell me what the sky looks like. My parents tell me it’s blue… but I don’t know what blue exactly looks like.”

Ignis had to turn to look at you. So you didn’t know what colors looked like?

“Blue… blue is the color of water,” he replied. “You’ve drank water before?”

“Yes… but I don’t think that description is right. I think water is like the color of a window glass. Clear? That’s what my parents say.”

“…Indeed, you are right. My apologies. Perhaps… the ocean. Have you been to the ocean?”

You tilted your head. “Ocean… oh, like a beach?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, I get it. I hear the sounds of the crashing waves. My parents took me to Galdin Quay when I was a child. We all went on a small boat ride... I remember the sound of roaring water, and the wetness as my hand touched it. Yes, so that’s blue…”

Ignis couldn’t help but smile, even if you couldn’t see it. It sparked a deep interest in him. You understood the world differently than he did. A person born blind verses someone who could see before but lost their sight. Two different experiences of blindness.

“Ah, we’re here,” he said, as his hand felt the sign for the Braille books.

“Oh! Thank you, Ignis!” you chimed. You released his arm and moved forward slightly. Then you paused and looked over, hoping you were looking his way. “Would you like to join me? I would like to know more about what you saw before.”

“…I do not see why not.”

You both moved until you both found seats close to each other. 

“I will go find some of those books. Wait here,” Ignis said.

“Sure~”

As you waited, Ignis maneuvered his way to the area he knew the books should be located. His hands carefully felt for the books, and he took out five of them. He made his way back to the table and placed them on the table. “I have found some. I hope they are to your liking.”

Your hands carefully fanned out, searching for the books. You felt a pile of books with small bumps. “Oh, thank you!”

You picked one from the top and carefully leafed through it, using your hands to read the small bumps on the pages. “Oh, is this a folktale? I love folktales!”

“That is one of the new books,” he explained as he sat in the chair across from you. “I’ve already read it, though I must wonder… you must read Braille very well.”

“Oh, I do~ My parents had a tutor to teach me. It’s all about memorization and association.”

You then remained quiet as you continued to read the book. Suddenly, a ringing tone sounded out, causing you to look up and around. “What was that?”

“My apologies, it was my cell phone,” Ignis replied as he took out the device. “Excuse me for a moment.”

He stood up and left to take the call away from you. You continued to read the book. After a while, you placed the book back on the table, finished. Soft footsteps caught your attention, and you tilted your head. 

“Sorry about that. My friend will be coming here,” Ignis explained.

“Oh, that’s fine. Now… I want to hear more about your adventures! Anything you want to tell me.”

Ignis thought carefully. “Hm. Well, I suppose I could tell you about the start of my adventure with my friends. We all headed to Altissia for Noctis’ wedding, riding in his father’s car. It was as dark… black. A black car, called the Regalia. You know what the color black is?”

“Oh, yes. I see it all the time,” you joked.

He chuckled along with you. Then he resumed his story-telling. “We all travelled together…”

He continued to talk. You listened, trying to visualize his adventures in your head. You noted that he tried to be more descriptive in the sights that he saw, and that made your heart go warm. No one else had tried to be as understanding. Most people assumed you understood what things looked liked, despite your blindness. But Ignis was definitely different. So interesting…

You both chatted until you heard a voice call out. “Iggy!”

You tilted your head. Who had came…? Was it the friend Ignis mentioned?

“Ah, my friend is here,” Ignis explained, as if he read your mind. 

You heard heavy footsteps walk over. “Hey, Iggy,” a deep, slightly gravelly voice called. “Who’s your girlfriend here?”

Your cheeks grew warm. Girlfriend?!

“Ah, no, this is my new friend. Her name’s Y/N. Y/N, this is my friend, Gladiolus.”

You slowly stood up, turning to the direction where you heard the new voice. “H-Hello,” you chimed, feeling slightly intimidated.

“Hey, don’t worry. I don’t bite.” Gladio replied. “Nice to meet you.”

He held his hand out to shake yours. But you didn’t see it.

“Gladio, she’s blind,” Ignis scolded gently.

“Oh. Sorry ‘bout that.”

He slowly stepped forward and gently took your hand. You returned the handshake. “It’s nice to see that Iggy has a new friend like you,” he commented. “And don’t worry, I’m not blind like you both are, just so you know.”

You grinned. “Good to know. He’s been telling me all about his adventures with his friends.”

“Really, now?” Gladio made a small smirk. “Well, I suppose that’s nice. Well, shall we, Iggy?”

Ignis looked in your direction. “Do you wish to stay here or leave with us?”

“I’ll stay here and read the books. Thank you for your companionship, Ignis,” you chimed. There was a bright smile on your face.

Ignis nodded. “Very well. Perhaps we shall… see each other again.”

“Yes, we shall see each other again,” you replied, a teasing lilt in your voice.

You heard their footsteps walking away from you, and you waved. Ignis may not see it, but you knew Gladio will. When you could hear their footsteps no more, you slowly sat back down, reaching for a new book. You definitely looked forward to meeting with Ignis again… and knowing more about him.

* * *

When Gladio and Ignis reached the entrance of the library, far away from where you were, the muscular man turned to his friend. “You like her, don’t you?”

“If you mean as a friend, yes. Any more than that… I am not so sure,” Ignis replied smoothly.

“I’m not saying that you two are perfect together… but you two definitely are.”

“…Well, perhaps we could. But I worry that she does things differently. Being blind at birth is not the same as losing your sight when you had it.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Born blind? That’s new. But you could help her. You learned how to do things again.”

“I could… but I do not wish to mold her into something she doesn’t want to be. I certainly couldn’t imagine being born without my sight.”

“Well… we’ll have to wait and see where life takes us, hm? Oh, five steps down.”

“Indeed. Thank you.” Ignis expertly walked down the stairs, using the railing as a support. If one saw him from afar, they’d never know he was blind, with the way he carried himself.

“So, wanna eat lunch? Prompto’s gonna join us, too.”

“That would be lovely.”


	2. Ebony and Milk Tea, Vegetables and Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy~
> 
> I hope things aren't moving too fast? And I hope Ignis' character is okay (aka not OOC lol).
> 
> I dedicate this to the peeps in the Discord chats

It had been a few days since you met Ignis. You hadn’t seen him during that time. Perhaps he was busy? The city was still in the process of being restored to its former glory. Whenever you traversed through the city (for groceries, or simply going on a pleasant walk), you could hear the sounds of banging and tinkering as volunteers and workers worked to restore the infrastructure and damaged buildings.

One day, you were heading back home after your stroll through the city, you heard a voice call out your name. “Y/n? Is that you?”

You paused, turning towards the direction of the voice. “Ignis?” you called out cautiously.

“Indeed.” The male walked over to you. “I recognized the tapping of your cane.”

“Really? I didn’t think my cane tapping had a peculiar pattern to it.”

“Yes. I remember it from the library.”

You giggled, amused by his observation. “I tried to be quiet.”

“Hm. What are you doing out here?”

“I was going for a walk. I like to enjoy the fresh air. It also gives me a bit more confidence to move around without any help.”

“Do you parents work?” 

“Yes. Mother works in a boutique, and Father is currently helping with the rebuilding efforts.”

“Hm. Are you heading home?”

“Yes, I actually am.”

“I see. But it’s a nice day out. Would you like to go somewhere? I don’t think I’ve finished regaling you with tales of my adventures.”

“Oh, that would be great!”

“Perfect. I know a nice café we could go to. Shall I guide you there?”

“Oh, yes, please.”

Ignis carefully moved to attempt to hold your arm. His hand managed to find your cane, and from there, your hand. “Let’s go.”

“Sure~”

Soon, you both started to walk, Ignis leading ahead. You were aware that you both were heading back into the city, as opposed to the apartment area where you lived. After a bit of walking, you heard the jingle of a door’s bell. The aroma of coffee instantly filled your senses. 

“Mmm~” you hummed. “That’s a lovely aroma.”

Ignis chuckled. “We are here. I liked to come here almost every week. Even before I went blind.”

He guided you over to a table. “It’s a booth, so slide in from your left.”

“Okay.” You carefully slid into your seat and folded up your cane.

“Would you like coffee or tea?”

“I would like some tea. Do they serve milk tea here?”

“I believe they do. I will be right back.”

You heard his footsteps walk away, fading among the bustle of the café. You also felt the gentle sunlight streaming into the window on your left side. You could hear the classical music playing, as well. It felt quite comfortable here. Perhaps you could bring your parents here?

After a bit, you could hear his footsteps coming. “I ordered our drinks,” he explained, sitting down across from you. “I wasn’t sure how you liked your milk tea, so I ordered a regular black milk tea.”

“That’s fine. I usually drink it with tapioca balls, but I think it’s okay this time. I should’ve said something earlier.”

“Perhaps next time.”

You grinned at his words. Oh, you definitely wanted a next time. You found Ignis an amazing person to spend time with. And he understood your situation. 

“Well, I suppose we could chat while we wait,” you said.

“I believe I left off talking about the chocobo farm.”

“Yes, I think you did. So your friend Prompto likes chocobos?”

“Indeed. And…”

You both continued to chat, only taking a brief pause for Ignis to retrieve your drinks. You learned he was an avid drinker of Ebony coffee (you had recognized the unique smell).  
With his story-telling, you learned about the places he visited and the things he saw before he lost his sight, such as mountains, a city on the water, and fire, among other things. Soon, the conversation shifted from his adventures to what you both liked and disliked. The reason was that he mentioned Noctis’ dislike of vegetables, so he always had to hide vegetables in every meal he made. 

The story sparked a memory in you. “The way you talk about Noctis, he reminds me of a friend I know! Instead of food, my friend’s really picky about what clothes to wear. They insist that it has to be all one color, no designs allowed. Honestly, I don’t know why they gripe about it. I think they look just fine! I can’t see what they’re wearing…”

After a bit, he asked, “What do you like to do?”

You reached out for your cup, carefully clasping it in your hand. Then you carefully sipped through the straw. “I like to knit! Scarves, sweaters, you name it, I can knit it,” you replied, placing your cup down. “I earn a few gil here and there, selling what I make.”

“I see. Who taught you?”

“I… I actually taught myself. It took a lot of trial and error, but I wanted to learn how to do something without someone helping me.”

You then giggled. “My mother ended up making sure that the yarn I knitted with were organized so I could knit efficiently. I hear nothing but compliments for my creations.”

“I would like to have a scarf knitted by you, then. They must be warm, as well.”

“Really? Sure! Do you have a preference to color or do you wish for me to free-knit it?”

Ignis thought carefully. It wouldn’t matter to him since he couldn’t see the end result. “Why don’t you free-knit it? I would like to imagine you to be creative.”

You hummed, considering his words. “You won’t be disappointed?”

“Something crafted by hand by someone such as yourself… I feel it would be an honor to own something of the sort.”

You nodded, convinced. “All right. That’ll be 5 gil upfront. It helps me motivate myself to complete my work, as well as insurance so no one runs off with my work before paying for it.”

“That’s fair.” Ignis reached into his coat for his wallet. Pulling out five small coins, he then asked, “May I have your hand? I want to make sure you get the money in your own hand.”

You felt your heart flutter at his words. So polite, you mused. You remembered a few times when some people had carelessly dropped the coins, assuming you would catch them. It was almost humiliating kneeling down and scrabbling for the fallen coins. You slowly reached out. “My hand is face up, on the middle of the table.”

Ignis carefully felt his way, feeling your soft hand. The tip of your fingers felt slightly callused. Probably from years of knitting, he mused. He placed the coins down, and you pulled your hand back, making sure to count each coin. “Okay, thank you, Ignis. I’ll make sure you have the perfect scarf.”

“No, thank you, Y/N, for doing this. It’s a kind thing you’re doing.”

* * *

Soon, you and Ignis decided to leave (your drinks had long been finished off), and he decided to escort you back to your home. Despite your insistence that you could make it back on your own, he gently took your arm. You both started to walk back, as you decided to acquiesce to his offer. Soon, you knew the familiar path leading to your place. 

“Ignis, we’re here.”

He paused. “Are you close to your home?”

“Yes. It’s just a stone’s throw away from here. I can make my way back from here.” 

You reluctantly released his arm. It felt quite nice against you. “Thank you for today. I enjoyed spending time with you.”

“I feel the same way, Y/N. I thank you, as well. Your company is most excellent.”

You couldn’t help but smile, your heart beating slightly fast. What was this feeling?

“Well, I should get home. Will you be all right, Ignis?”

“Yes. I do know the city like the back of my hand. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Good day, Ignis.”

You slowly turned and started to head back home. For some reason, you could feel his gaze on you. But how was it possible? You reached your door and turned back. Was Ignis still there? You didn’t hear him leave…

You unlocked the door and headed inside. But instead of heading in further, you leaned against the door, feeling your cheeks burn. Why did you only feel this way about Ignis? Maybe you could ask your mother, or maybe look up on the Internet. 

You made your way back in the house, heading to your room. Yes, you would make a scarf for Ignis… the finest you will make. For him.


	3. Grateful for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of three chapters, this has now been expanded to five! Woohoo! (I don't do four because it's unlucky to me)
> 
> Please enjoy!

It had been a week. Your hands went between fiddling with your wooden knitting needles to stroking the yarn piles, trying to find the color you needed. You only wanted the scarf to be perfect. You had decided to use black, purple, and green threads. But none felt right… at least, not to you. One day, at dinner, your mother asked, “Are you all right, dear? I’m concerned about the yarn piles in the living room.”

“I’m making a scarf for… someone.”

“Hm? Usually you didn’t have such a hard time.”

“I wanted it to be perfect for my client… he asked me to free-knit it.”

“He? It’s for a man? Who is he?”

You slowly looked up to her direction. “His name’s Ignis. He’s… someone I met at the library a few weeks ago. He’s also blind, like me.”

“Ah.”

“…Speaking of Ignis, I have a question.”

“Ask away, dear.”

“…Why does my chest feel tight and my heart race every time I think of him? Like… I haven’t even spent that much time with him, and already I’m feeling like this…”

“Oh, that’s easy, Y/N! You’re in love with him!”

You furrowed your brow. Love? “…Is it possible?” 

“Indeed, sweetie. Perhaps you found the perfect man for you. You say he’s also blind?”

You nodded. “Y-Yeah. But he told me he relearned how to do things despite that setback. I… I wish I could do the same.”

You felt tears brim to your eyes. Slowly, your mother stood and gently embraced you. “Why are you afraid? You’ve done so much learning on your own, without your father or me to help you. Perhaps he can help you, as well. And sometimes… you two will have to adapt to new experiences. But that’s what makes life enriching. Despite your blindness, you love to learn new things about this world. You have your own stories, and I’m sure this Ignis has his own story, as well. Perhaps you two will share a new adventure together.”

Slowly, her words sunk in. It could be possible… a life with Ignis. Two blind people being together. But would he share the same sentiments?

“…I don’t know how he feels, though. He could just see me as a good companion.”

“You just have to take the risk. What if you lose the chance to tell him how you feel?”

You bit your lip, shaking slightly. “I’m scared,” you admitted softly. 

“I know the feeling. I felt the same about your father.” 

You turned your head, facing her the best you could. “You? Scared of Father?”

“To be fair, your father was quite the looker. Popular with the women. I was a bit insecure. But I had nothing to lose except my pride. So I told him, and he chose me. We did have  
our problems, but we worked through them.”

She gently patted your head. “We’ll be right by your side, anyhow.”

You felt tears streaming down your face. “T-Thank you, Mom. I think I-I know what to do.”

“Good. I’ll get you a tissue.”

Her presence left your side, but she returned, placing a napkin in your hand. You quickly wiped your eyes and blew your nose. “Okay. I got to work on the scarf. Will you help me?”

“Of course. Anything for you, my dear daughter.”

* * *

You and your mother meticulously worked together on the scarf. You had decided to make it with a black, lavender, and forest green yarn.

After a while, you carefully smoothed over the cloth with your fingers. “How does it look, mother?”

“I think it looks wonderful. And I’m not saying that because you always make such beautiful things.”

You couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Oh, mother. Thank you.” You then heard the chime of the grandfather clock. “Is it night already?”

“The sun’s setting. I’ll go get dinner started.”

You heard your mother’s footsteps heading to the kitchen. You, in turn, stood up and placed your knitting supplies away. Carefully, you draped the scarf onto your bedside table. Hopefully, Ignis would like it.

* * *

The next day, you and your mother went shopping together. You had the finished scarf in your bag, but would you be able to find Ignis? He must be busy, but you desperately wished to see him… and possibly confess the feelings in your heart.

“Y/N, try this,” your mother called to you, snapping you out of your thoughts. You smelled the aroma of fried food close to your face, and you felt paper and something hard placed into your hand. You lifted it up and took a careful bite. 

“It’s lovely,” you remarked. 

“Oh, if it isn’t Y/N.”

You slowly turned your head to the sound of the voice. You didn’t recognize it. “W-Who are you?”

“Aw, you hurt me. It’s Gladio. Ignis’ friend from the library.”  
“Oh, hello!” you replied, remembering who he was.

“Hm? Y/N, is this the friend you talked about?” Your mother asked, looking up from her shopping.

“Oh, no, Mother. He’s my friend’s friend.”

“Ah. Well, hello to you. I’m Y/N’s mother.” Your mother greeted, offering her hand out to Gladio.

“Pleasure to meet you,” he replied, shaking her hand. “You both shopping?”

“Why, yes, we are,” you chimed in. “What about you, Gladio?”

“I’m actually here with Iggy.”

Your mouth opened slightly and your cheeks started to flush slightly. “Ignis? Oh…”

“He’s looking at some stuff.”

“Oh… I wanted to give him something.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow, but then a small smirk appeared on his face. “I see. Well, you can give it to him yourself.”

As if on cue, you heard a voice call, “Gladio, perhaps we should search elsewhere.”

“We could. But then you’d miss Y/N here,” he replied, the smirk still on his face. It was a good thing both you and Ignis couldn’t see it.

“Oh, Y/N is here? Where is she?”

“R-Right here!” you squeaked out. You were not ready for this!

“Ah, good morning, Y/N.”

“Y/N, dear, is that your friend?” your mother said.

“Y-Yeah, that’s him.”

“Why, hello! I’m Y/N’s mother. She told me a bit about you.”

Ignis tilted his head. “Ah, I see. It’s nice to meet you, Ms. L/N.”

Your mother nodded, and then she looked at Gladio. They both sent each other knowing looks. “So, uh, what were you two looking for?”

“Iggy’s been looking for some new cook set. Copper bottoms.”

“Oh, I just so happened to have seen some! Come with me, and I’ll show you!”

Before you or Ignis could say anything, both your mother and Gladio hurried away, leaving you both alone.

“Oh, Mother,” you sighed. Then you looked over to Ignis. “My mom can be a bit strange sometimes.”

“That’s fine. But I wasn’t actually looking for copper bottom cookware.”

“Oh.”

You both stood there in a bit of awkward silence. Then you remembered what you wanted to do. “Oh… I finished the scarf.” You reached into your bag and carefully took out the bundle. “I-I’ll put it on you, if you don’t mind.”

“That is fine. Come towards me, Y/N.”

Slowly, you made your way over to him. Your cane gently tapped the ground until it reached his shoe. Tucking the cord of your cane into your wrist, you carefully unfurled the scarf and reached up towards what you assumed was his head, but instead you hit his shoulder. 

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t think you’re so tall,” you commented.

He carefully took your hands and helped you wrap the scarf around his neck. “It’s quite all right.”

You realized how close he was, from how louder his voice seem. Your cheeks flushed some more. Oh Astrals, help you! When the scarf was snug, you patted the scarf, reluctant to lower your hands. “I hope you like it.”

Ignis carefully felt the scarf. He could absolutely feel the raw love and passion you put into the material. It was knitted perfectly. “It is wonderful, Y/N. It’s only a shame that you can’t mass-produce such hand-made products.”

“Thank you, Ignis.”

Your hands lingered. What did he feel like…? Before you knew what you were doing, your hands started to caress his face. You felt soft skin… slightly sharp angles on his cheeks. If only you could see him…

Ignis tensed as he felt your hands on his face. But for some reason, he didn’t feel averse to the sensation. In fact… he welcomed it. You were so careful in your touches.  
You felt his glasses, and then a bit of scar on his left part of his cheek. “…Oh, Ignis.”

“… It’s a long story. One I am not…” He trailed off. The tone of his voice made your eyes brim with tears. How painful it must’ve been, you thought.

“It’s all right, Ignis. You can tell me when you’re ready,” you assured him. You lowered your hands, but then you felt his hands on your face. “If you did that to me, I believe it’s fair that I return the favor.”

“Go for it.”

You felt his hands gently touching your forehead, cheeks, lips, and finally your closed eyes. “…You don’t keep them open?”

“No. If I do, I would be using muscles that I will never be able to utilize properly.”

“That is true.”

He finished feeling your face. “…Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like… to come home with me? I believe we’ve been out here for long enough, and I do not think Gladio nor your mother would come for us.”

Your heart started to race. His house? “S-Sure,” you stuttered. At your permission, he took your arm and lead the way.

“W-Wait, don’t you live at the Citadel?”

“On the contrary, I do not. I live near the Citadel, to be correct.”

“Oh.” You felt dumb. “But weren’t you Noctis’ advisor?”

“Yes, I was. But I do have a place for myself. He did to, at one time. I will tell you that story another time.”

“Sure.”

You both continued walking, though in silence. Inwardly, you started to panic.

‘Okay, Y/N. Keep cool. You’re just going to his house, after all…’

After a while of walking, Ignis spoke, “We are close. We’re going to go up a set of stairs. There will be railings.”

“Okay, thank you.”

When you both arrived, you both walked up the stairs carefully. You used the railings as guidance. Soon, you both were on solid ground again. “Where do you live?” you asked.

“We are here. Just a few more steps forward.”

You both arrived, and he unlocked the door. “Follow me. I’ll guide you in.”

You did as he said, and he made sure you were safe walking into his house. You carefully folded up your cane. “Thank you, Ignis.”

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?” he asked, following you inside.

“No, I’m good.”

“Very well. Let me guide you around.”

Ignis took your hand and started to walk, once more. He showed you around his living room, allowing you to touch the couch and coffee table. Then his kitchen. It actually felt… fancy. You could feel the slight chill of metal and smooth surfaces of the counters.

“I relearned how to cook, even without my sight. It takes a bit more caution, but right now I can cook just as well as I did when I had sight.”

“That’s amazing,” you whispered in awe. “I would like to learn how to do that, too.”

“…Perhaps someday. Now, I shall show you my bedroom.”

He gently whisked you away, though his words lingered in your mind. Someday. Does that mean…?

“This is my bedroom.” He took you inside, allowing you to explore around. The bed was soft and the pillows were quite fluffy. But you noted that his room was quite simple. Better for you to easily memorize the layout of his house.

“I like your place, Ignis,” you commented, almost quietly. “I can tell you like to keep things simple.”

“That is correct. And thank you. You are quite gracious.”

You sat down on his bed. “Well, it’s a habit of mine. I feel grateful to be alive, despite my lack of sight. I am loved by those close to me, and even if I can’t visually enjoy this world, I can do it with my other senses.”

Ignis sat next to you. “You have quite the inner strength. I couldn’t possibly imagine being born blind. I sometimes struggle with my own disability, wishing that I could see again.”

“But at least you had memories of enjoying this world with your eyes. And you learned how to do everything again. I admire you for that.”

You gently placed a hand on his arm. “And…” You trailed off, realizing that you could use the opportunity to confess to him. But what would he say?

“And?” he questioned.

“…I… I really, really like you,” you whispered, cheeks burning. “M-Much more than a friend.”

Silence hung in the air. You could feel your heart beating rapidly.

“Oh, Y/N. I was wondering when you would say so.”

You looked toward his direction, mouth slightly open. “W-What?”

“…I do feel similarly about you. Though I felt fear that you would not want a flawed, broken man such as myself. You do deserve better.”

He reached out and took your hand. “But… if your feelings are true, then I will accept them wholeheartedly.”

You felt tears brimming at your eyes, and you let out a sob of joy as you wrapped your arms around him. When you pulled away, you realized something. “W-Wait, when did you realize that I had feelings for you?”

“…Even if I was blind, my observational skills have not yet dulled. I could tell what you were feeling by the way you carried yourself as well as how you speak, and you heart beats faster when you’re around me. I could feel that by your pulse. Furthermore, your cheeks grew hot. I felt them as I was touching your face earlier.”

You couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh, Ignis. You have a good memory.”

He hummed. “You flatter me.”

The man placed his hands on your cheeks. “May I kiss you, then?”

You grinned. “Yes, you may.”

He pulled you close, and your noses bumped against each other. “Eeep!” you squeaked.

“My apologies. Let’s try again.”

You both moved again, and this time, your lips met in a gentle, sweet kiss. You could feel your body warming up slightly. Slowly, when you both pulled away, you leaned against him. 

“I love you, Ignis,” you whispered.

“And I too, Y/N.”


	4. I Love You Despite Your Flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part with the smut. There will be first time sex as well as rough sex. That is all, nothing too extreme. The kinky stuff will be the final chapter.
> 
> To be honestly I actually think I'm bad at writing smut. But feel free to argue otherwise lmao.
> 
> Please enjoy! And thank you for your support!

It had been several months since you and Ignis got together. You did eventually meet Prompto, and you swore to the Astrals, the male was like a ball of sunshine (even if you couldn’t see it). But the happiness that radiated from Prompto was more than enough to make you smile.

* * *

One day, you were at Ignis’ house with the others. Ignis was busy in the kitchen cooking. Gladio and Prompto were interested in how you did things despite your lack of sight. Currently, you were trying to identify objects they laid in front of you. “Is this a sponge?”

“Yeah!” Prompto chirped. “That’s cool!”

“I recognize the material. Give me something harder,” you teased.

“What about this?” Gladio placed a folded fan in front of you. You carefully felt the table for the object. Your fingers eventually found it, wrapping around it. You carefully examined it with your fingers. Paper and wood… folded… oh!

You carefully opened it. “A paper fan.”

“Wow. I’m impressed.”

“It’s time for lunch,” Ignis’ voice called from the kitchen.

“Woohoo, food!” Prompto yelped, bounding to the kitchen. Gladio went over and carefully pulled you up. “I’ll take you there.”

“Oh, you don’t have to-oookay.” You were basically dragged along with Gladio as you both headed to the kitchen together. He dropped you off at your chair, and you carefully sat  
on it. You could never get used to sitting on stools. It almost made you want to fall.

“Here we are. Bon appétit.”

You heard the plate being placed in front of you.

“Wow, that looks good, Iggy!” Prompto chimed. You were curious on what he made, so you carefully picked up the fork placed on the right of your plate. You could smell something… cheesy? You carefully dug into the food and you could taste something crunchy and cheesy. 

“What is it?” you asked cautiously.

“It’s mac and cheese!” Prompto answered.

“Oh! But… why do I taste bread crumbs?”

“I put some panko crumbs on top of the macaroni and cheese and then toasted it in the oven. Do you not like it?” Ignis replied.

“Oh, no, I love it! I was just surprised. It’s delicious.”

The four of you resumed eating, conversing here and there. Soon, when lunch had been finished, Gladio and Prompto left, saying their farewells to you and Ignis. When the door closed, you turned to the table. “I’ll help you wash the dishes.”

“Y/N, you don’t have to-“

“Let me~ Besides, that’s one thing I can do, definitely!”

“How about we do them together, then?”

“Okay!”

Soon, you were washing the dirty dishes while Ignis wiped them dry and placed them on the dish rack. After a while of scrubbing and playful banter between the both of you, you both relaxed in his bedroom. It always made you feel happy, being close to snuggle with him.

“This is quite a wonderful way to end a lunch date,” you remarked. “Delicious food made by my lovely boyfriend, and then we snuggle together.”

He chuckled, pulling you closer. “Thank you, darling.”

At the mention of the pet name, you felt your body flush. Ignis rarely used pet names around you, so hearing it sent a thrill through you. Ignis, on the other hand, noted the way your body reacted when he said the name. He was only attempting to sense your reaction towards such acts, and it went exactly as he intended. Now for the next phase… 

He carefully lifted a hand and placed it on your hip, gently stroking it with his fingers. You made a soft gasp at the feeling. “I-Ignis?”

“Hm? What is it?” he replied, acting as if he wasn’t just touching your hip.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Do you not like it?”

“I-I… ah…”

Of course you liked it! His hand felt so nice and warm… you didn’t want him to stop. But…

“W-Well, do you realize what you want us to do?” you asked shyly.

“Well… if you want to, I don’t mind going along.”

“It’s actually my first time,” you admitted shyly. “I just… haven’t been so interested in doing this with anyone else.”

“I see.” He gently stroked your cheek. “Do not fret. We’ll do this together.”

He gripped your cheeks to kiss you. You eagerly kissed him back, enjoying the heat of his clothed body. Slowly, his hands moved, gently stroking your neck as well as caressing your arms. Slowly, you felt yourself rolled onto your back. The kisses between you two started to grow more passionate and frenzied. Then he let out a soft moan that made your blood burn.

“Oh… Y/N…”

He pulled back slightly, hands going back up to your face. “Do you want this, truly?”

“Yes, I do. Please.”

“You are free to stop me anytime it gets uncomfortable for you.”

“I’m sure you won’t cause me discomfort.” You carefully moved his hand to your mouth, so he could feel your smile as your cheeks puffed up.

“Very well. Would you be so kind to remove your clothes for me?”

Your face grew hot. Even in situations like this, he was ever the gentleman. You slowly sat up and started to take off your blouse. You could also hear the shuffling of cloth. Ignis must be taking his clothes off too… right?

When your blouse was off, you placed it next to you. Then you started to take off your skirt and underwear. Then you felt Ignis’ hands on your shoulders. 

“I’ll organize your clothes.”

“Oh, thank you.”

You then heard more shuffling, and then you realized he was folding your clothes. “Ever organized, aren’t you?” you teased.

“It’ll make it easier for us to find our clothes. I shall leave them on the chair nearby.”

You giggled and retorted, “Well, I wouldn’t mind going home wearing your shirt. Then maybe everyone can see who I belong to~” 

The silence hung in the air and Ignis turned towards you. Did you realize what you had said? Tempting little minx. He quickly moved, pinning you down onto his bed. You made a soft squeal at his act. You hadn’t intended to set him off.

“Be careful what you wish for, darling. I will make you mine, tonight, and for the rest of our days,” his dark, dulcet voice murmured into your ear. 

His statement caused you to shiver. Yes. You definitely want to spend all of your days with him… the sentiment almost made you cry. Slowly, you raised your arms and wrapped them around his neck. “Yes, Ignis. I feel the same. I want to spend all my days with you.”

“Always.”

You both resumed kissing each other. You could felt something hard against your leg. “Mmm… Ignis. Is that-“

“Don’t worry. We’ll take it slow, remember?”

You then felt his lips move to your neck, leaving gentle kisses as well as exploring the skin there. You let out a pleasured sigh. You then felt his hands on your breasts, gently kneading the soft mounds of flesh. His thumbs also started to tease your nipples. The sensations of it all made your body burn. It was as if he was setting you on fire.

But you won’t let him have all the fun. Your hands started to touch his body, focusing particularly on his muscular chest and back. You did feel a few scars here and there. Were those from all the fighting he’s done? Nevertheless, his skin felt wonderful against your own body.

His mouth moved from your neck down to your breasts, gently nipping and sucking on the skin. You let out a moan. “Ah…” 

You could feel yourself growing wet from his ministrations. He seemed to have sensed it, because one of his hands moved down to touch your wetness. The feeling of his fingers made you shiver. “I-Ignis…”

“So wet for me, darling. Is this all for me?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Good.”

With his other hand, he started to pinch your nipple as his mouth continued to please you. The sensation of your breasts being pleasured with made you tremble, a coil tightening in your belly.

“Ignis, I-“

Before you could say any more, your body started to writhe and shake, juices leaking from your wetness. Ignis paused, pulling back slightly. You panted lightly, your body still shaking, your mind trying to process what had just happened.

“…I see that your body is quite receptive to your breasts, meaning that you achieve release when your breasts are sufficiently touched.”

“W-Wow,” you whispered, slightly shocked. “So I had my first orgasm?”

“It’s not at its usual level, but enough to give you pleasure.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “Wow. That felt... amazing.”

“I’m glad to hear that. But that was merely the appetizer.”

“Well, I’m ready.”

Ignis hummed, his hands back on your body. They started to explore your body, touching every inch of your skin. Finally, his hands reached your wet folds, gently caressing the sensitive skin. He deliberately avoided touching your clit, making you whine.

“Patience, darling,” he murmured. “Good things come to those who wait.”

“Meanie,” you pouted. 

His hands continued to massage you until he decided to slip a finger into your pussy, gauging your reactions by your breathing. You made a soft moan and shifted your hips slightly. He slowly moved it in and out. Meanwhile, he leaned down, using his other hand to find your face, and kissed you lovingly.

“You feel wonderful, Y/N.”

“A-And you do, too. I want to touch you, too…”

“Don’t worry. You’ll have your chance. Your pleasure will always come first.”

His words made a tingle go through your body. How caring he was. Then you felt him insert another finger. “Ah!”

His fingers started to curl, rubbing against a rough patch in your walls. You shuddered loudly. “S-Shit!”

He simply continued to thrust his fingers, prepping you for what’s to come next. You freely moaned and writhed on the bed. “I-Ignis… ahhh…”

He pulled his fingers out, making you whine. But then your whine faded when you felt his mouth on your folds. Oh Astrals…

Ignis started to devour you as if he had found the sweetest honey. His tongue licked and teased at your folds and clit. His heads reached up and started to grope at your breasts. 

“I-Ignis!”

He chuckled, the vibrations traveling through your body. “Good girl.”

He kept going, unrelenting in his pursuit. You felt almost helpless at his skillful hands and mouth, but you loved it. You wanted more. “M-More, Ignis, please!”

“Gladly.” One of his hands trailed back down and he inserted two into your pussy, immediately finding your pleasure spot and pressing against you. You keened and arched your back.

“Come for me, Y/N,” he commanded huskily. “You can do it, darling.”

Your body immediately reacted to his command, your juices gushing out and staining his mouth and bed sheets. He continued to stimulate you through your orgasm, making you writhe. 

“S-Shit, oh, Ignis… ahhh.”

He licked you clean, as well as his own fingers. He leaned back, though his hands remained on your hips. You were lightly shaking, breathing heavy.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” you replied breathlessly. “Just… give me a moment.”

“Hm.” He leaned down to kiss you, and you could taste yourself. A mild sweet taste. Then again, you were rather fond of eating fruits in your diet…

After a bit, you pulled away. “Ah… I think I’m ready to touch you.” 

Wordlessly, he took your hand and gently guided it to his hard cock. “Just stroke it, Y/N.”

You did as he said, though you went as slow as you could manage. His cock felt warm in your hands, and you felt a strange liquid leaking from the tip of it.

“Yes… just like that… very good.”

His encouragement made you feel bold, and your strokes started to go slightly harder. You decided to sit up, as the angle made your arm ache slightly. After a bit, he gently grabbed your hand. “I wish to finish in you, if that’s all right with you.”

“Mmmm, but I want to give you pleasure.”

“You give me more than enough, darling. I am satisfied by the sounds you make, the feel of your skin against mine, as well as the sweetness of your essence.”

“I-Ignis, you’re so sweet…”

“I merely state the facts, my dear.”

He moved until he could position himself between your thighs, cock resting on your folds. “Are you ready?”

“Wait.”

You carefully placed a hand on his face, on the unblemished side. “I… I want to touch your face. All of it. If you’ll let me.”

Ignis gently held your hand. “Y/N… I only ask that you be careful.”

“Of course, Ignis.”

You placed your other hand on the scarred side. It was then you learned the extent of the scar on his left eyes. “It must’ve been painful,” you mused. Then you leaned up and placed a loving, gentle kiss on it. You felt him shudder.

“Y/N…”

“Ignis. I’ll always love you, scars or not.”

You then placed another kiss. He made a soft sigh. “I believe you are about to make me cry. But I shall not. Your words soothe me, and they help me reaffirm that your love for me is true.”

“Ignis-“

He placed a kiss on your lips. “You are too good to me, Y/N.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “I do my best.”

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around you. After a while, he pulled back. “Now, are you ready?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m sorry to make the mood seem so weird.”

“It’s all right. I would’ve let you touch my scars eventually, more so because of your blindness.”

Slowly, he moved and pressed in. The sensation coaxed a low whine from your lips. “B-Be gentle, Ignis…”

“I won’t hurt you. But do let me know.”He continued on, going deeper, and you whimpered, though out of pleasure. You made a low moan and reached out to wrap your arms around his neck. Soon, he filled you to the hilt, remaining still so you could adjust.

“How are you doing, darling?”

“I’m fine… Ignis, you feel so good in me.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

You took a deep breath, wiggling your hips slightly to see how you felt. “Okay… you can move.”

Slowly, he thrusted in and out of you and your walls clenched around him. He steadily increased his pace and the force of his thrusts until you was freely moaning and crying out in pleasure. “I-Ignis… oh, Astrals…!”

“Such a good girl,” he moaned. His fingers moved and started to rub your clit in the same pace as his thrusts. The sensations made you cry out loud. Everything felt much more sensitive. You could even hear the lewd squelching as your fluids mixed and leaked from your wetness, as well as the sharp smell of sex and sweat in the air.

“Nnnngh…”

“Are you close, darling?”

“Yes… yes…”

When your third orgasm came, you arched your back off the bed and bucked your hips towards him, releasing a silent cry. Ignis also came inside you, an erotic moan at his lips. He clung to you tightly as you both rode out your orgasms. For a few moments, you both laid on the bed, the sounds of harsh breathing and panting filling the room. Slowly, he unwrapped his arms from you and pulled away. When he pulled out, you made a soft moan, already feeling empty. You heard him get off the bed. “I’ll clean us up and then we can rest, all right?”

“Mmhm.” You were half-way to falling asleep. But the sensation of a warm cloth wiping you clean made you stir. When he had finished, he moved back onto the bed, pulling you close to him.

“That was lovely. Thank you for being my first, Ignis.”

“You are very welcome, my dear Y/N.”

He kissed your cheek. “Are you ready for another round, darling?”

You made a breathless laugh. “Maybe later? I think I need to rest. You ruined me.”

He made a dark chuckle. “Good. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He laid next to you, pulling you close to him. “Before you sleep, I do have a question.”

“Mmm?”

“Do you like it rough?”

* * *

“A-Ah! I-Ignis, oh…”

There was much he could give to have his sight back, if only for a brief moment. He desired to see your face, twisted in ecstasy. But alas, all he saw was darkness. He could only sustain himself with the noises you made and the heat of your walls clenching at his cock as he fucked you.

Carefully, he leaned down and placed kisses and love bites on your neck. You shuddered from the sensations. “F-Fuck, Ignis!”

His hips started to thrust into you roughly, making you squeal. But he was relentless in his assault. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Such a good kitten, submitting to me. I think I enjoy you the best when you’re like this,” he growled out. You tried to cling to him, anything you could grab, but the sensations overwhelmed you. 

“You like that, don’t you?” he growled lowly into your ear. “You like it when I wreck you with my cock?”

You could only moan at his words. He chuckled at your silence. “I’ve rendered you speechless.”

He kept on going, his thumb rubbing circles on your clit. “Come!” he barked.

You didn’t even hesitate, you were that close. You made a cry loud enough that his neighbors could probably hear it. Whatever, you can’t see them, anyways. Ignis rode through your orgasm, making you writhe from the sensitivity. Soon, when your orgasm subsided, he came in you, thick, hot ropes of cum shooting deep into your body. 

“Nnngh…” you moaned.

Your heavy breathing filled the air. Slowly, he pulled out and gave you a loving kiss. “Are you all right, darling?”

You nodded and giggled. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine. Perfect.”

“Good.”

He then moved and kissed your forehead. “Sleep. I’ll always be here.”

You nodded and pulled him close, embracing him tightly. Just before sleep claimed you, you swore that you felt his hand lace with yours, holding tightly, and a whisper of ‘I love you’ lingered in your mind.


	5. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're at the final chapter. Well technically chapter 4 was the last chapter. But that number's unlucky to me. So five it is.
> 
> Soooo plenty kinks abound! Spanking, anal play, dirty talk, sensation play, and light BDSM. That's about as much as I can tell. If I missed anything, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Please enjoy! And thank you so much for reading this fic!

When you and Ignis first started to become more adventurous in your sex lives, safety and consent was always emphasized. But you knew Ignis would never hurt you, nor would you ever do that to him. Still, it was always best to talk about things before doing them. One day, you and Ignis decided to experiment with BDSM… and maybe some other kinks.

You were lying naked on his bed, a smile curled at your lips. Your boyfriend had been preparing to tie you up, though you didn’t know exactly what he was going to tie you with. Ignis had been thinking. Surely, he did not want to start off too strong, so you wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. Slowly, he picked up the scarf you gave him. It had been resting at the bedside table, right where he kept his glasses. The scarf was long and soft. Perhaps…

He returned back to your side and gently tied your wrists together with the item, tying the ends to the headboard of his bed.

“Is that the scarf I made for you?” you asked, a knowing grin on your face.

“Indeed. It’s quite soft.”

You giggled, in turn. “Wow. I’m tied up with something I made with my own hands.”

He chuckled with you, the sound sending a jolt down your spine. “How amusing, indeed.”

He then moved so he was atop of you. “Ready, darling? Do you remember our safe word?”

“Mmhm. Recipe.”

“Good. I will start now.”

Slowly, he ran his hands over your body. The feeling of his leather gloves against your skin made you hum softly. Then you felt his hands go away.

Ignis reached into the drawer nearby and rummaged around. He took out a feather from it. How sensitive were you, he asked himself. He then started to run the feather over your naked chest.

You felt something brush against your body, tickling you. What was he doing? But you started to shiver. It made your nerves hum.

“I-Ignis…”

“I’m merely teasing you, darling.”

“Mmm… well, I’m not ticklish-ah!”

You squeaked when you felt whatever he was tickling you with brush against your breasts and nipples. Damn Astrals, he knew damn well your breasts were sensitive! You could already feel yourself growing wet, your thighs clenching.

“Nnnngh…”

“You sound absolutely divine. Moan for me some more.”

He started to rub his feather all over your breasts, alternating between each one. Soon, you were a withering, moaning mess. “I-Ignis!”

“That’s lovely. Music to my ears.”

After a bit, he stopped, gauging your reaction. You panted heavily, extremely stimulated from what he did. “W-What was that?” you asked, out of breath.

“A feather.”

“Oh Astrals. You used a feather to tickle me?”

“Indeed.” 

You didn’t need your sight to know there was a smug smirk on his face; you could hear it.

“Now, now. That was only the beginning.”

He placed the feather away, and resumed running his hands onto your body. Soon, they reached your dripping cunt. He then inserted a gloved finger in, making you gasp sharply. “Oh Astrals…!”

He started to thrust his finger, curling slightly. The leather felt so warm and made his finger feel bigger than it usually was.

“Can you handle more?” He asked as a second finger tapped against your folds.

“Y-Yes, please…”

He inserted another finger, and they thrusted lazily into you. “Perhaps you can handle three?”

“Oh…”

Soon, three fingers thrusted in and out of your pussy, and you groaned, feeling so full. “F-Fuck, Ignis…” you whined as your hips started to buck slightly. You started to feel the familiar tightness of your orgasm approaching. But then he pulled his fingers out, causing you to gasp. The feeling of your creeping orgasm started to fade. “W-Wha…”

“Try not to come without my permission. If you do, expect punishment.”

He then resumed fucking you with his fingers, and you whimpered. Your walls clenched around them, trying to keep them in you. He then removed them once more when you were close to coming.

“I-Ignis, gods, please…!”

“Patience, darling.” His voice taunted you, dripping with lust. “Heh. You must be flustered and wet. Only I can do it best.”

He then continued to repeat the process: finger you to the point where you’re close, withdraw and make you whimper. You soon became a whimpering, incoherent mess. “I-Ignis, f-fuck… I-I need to come, oh fuck…”

“Hm. Have you been good?”

“Y-Yes, Ignis. Please…”

“Do you deserve to come?”

“…I only wait for your permission, sir.”

“Good girl. You know your place. Fine. I shall let you come, but do it on my cock.”

You felt him shift, and his cock rested on your folds.

"Let me be in you, kitten," he leaned down and whispered in your ear.

“Y-Yes, Ignis, please…!”

Slowly, he sunk into you, and your entire body shuddered. Astrals, this almost was the perfect way to die… the sensation of the heat felt as if liquid fire flowed in your veins. His hands gently gripped your shoulders. “How are we doing?” he cooed. 

You panted out, “I-I’m fine…”

“Will you still be good, darling?”

You didn’t trust your words, fearing you’d stutter, so you quickly squeaked out a ‘yes’. 

“Good.”

That was your only warning before he started to snap his hips, fucking you into the bed. “Why don’t you scream for me, darling? Let the world know who you belong to.”

You eagerly screamed for him. “Ah! Ignis! I-I belong… to you-ahhh!”

He laughed darkly. “Good girl, always eager to please her master.”

He kept going. The feeling of your mixed fluids stained your folds and his bed sheets. 

“Are you going to come?”

“Y-Yes-ahhh!”

Your back arched off the bed and your body started to quiver as your orgasm wracked your being. He continued to fuck you through your orgasm, causing to cry out once more. “S-Shit!”

Soon, you settled on the bed, panting heavily. You were very sure you were a sweaty mess, hair all over the place. Ignis slowly collapsed atop of you, harsh breaths melding with yours. You both remained still for some period of time before he moved, intending to clean your bodies of sweat and your fluids.

“Ignis, I wanna hold you,” you pouted.

“We should get cleaned up, first.”

“No. Just this once, please?” you begged.

“…Just this one allowance.” He moved back, wrapping his arms around you.

* * *

Much later, you both cleaned up and took a small break to rest. Then it was back to the bedroom.

“It’s your turn~” you chirped, a grin at your lips. You reached into the box under his bed and felt around for an anal plug. “I want to play with you.”

“Darling, how very blunt. But certainly, if that is what you wish. What do you intend to do?”

“You’ll see.”

You found the item you wanted, and then you reached into the table-side drawer for a bottle of lube. “Ah… what- oh, never mind, I found it.”

You held the two items in your hand and turned to face towards Ignis. “Do you mind laying on your stomach?”

Ignis moved to the position you wanted. “I am ready, darling.”

“Okay. Ah… please let me know if I do something wrong…”

“You can never do wrong in my eyes, darling.”

“Is that a sight joke, Ignis?”

“…Maybe so,” he replied, a chuckle almost escaping his lips. 

“Ignis!” you chided, but you couldn’t help but laugh. When you had calmed down, you patted his back. “Okay. I’m going to do it now.”

You moved so that you straddled his lean legs. Carefully, you spread his cheeks apart and felt around for the tight ring of muscle. 

“Ah… right there, darling,” he said.

You managed to find it. Making note of the spot, you lubed up the plug, and gently pressed the tip against his hole. He let out a soft hum. “That’s good… keep going.”

You pushed the plug in a bit more. Your fingers gently touched the area, marveling at the feeling if his muscles snugly wrapping around the plug.

“Darling, oh…. Your touches…” he moaned.

While you loved hearing him make noises, you have never heard him become as debauched as you had. You then bit your lip, determined to make him a whimpering mess. Renewing your efforts, you started to push the plug in deeper until it reached its limit, the flared base snug. Your other hand reached and started to grope at his torso, eventually finding his nipple. You gently pinched and teased at it, trying to emulate what he usually did to you. 

It must be the right call, because he jerked at what you did. “Y/N...”

“Uh-uh. Don’t move, Ignis!”

He paused. Slowly, he moved back down, resting on the bed. Secretly, the way you stopped him excited him. You had always seemed so quiet and submissive; it was a refreshing change to see you take the reins for a change.

Inwardly, you were screaming. Being dominant over Ignis? That was something you had thought about, but you didn’t really have the courage to try. But the words, the tone, came out of you so naturally. You shook your head and resumed touching his chest. The hand near his butt also started to tease at the plug, pulling and pressing back in. You could feel him squirm slightly. 

“Y-Y/N…” 

“Are you doing okay?” you asked, slightly worried. You realized that you hadn’t really talked to him about what you were doing… or planning to, rather.

“Y-Yes… oh… don’t stop, please.”

You smiled and nodded. “If you say so.” 

Your hand started to wiggle the plug, soon hitting against a certain spot that cause him to gasp and jerk his body. Taking note of his reaction, you repeated what you did.

“Y-Y/N…!”

You didn’t stop. Soon, he was writhing on the bed. “Y-Y/N… Astrals, don’t… stop!” he groaned.

“Never, love.”

You then decided to try something else: you started to spank his cheeks. That was enough for him, and he made a loud moan. “Y/N!”

You held your breath, nervous. “I-Ignis?”

He made a soft whimper. “I-I’m well…”

You slowly got off of him, moving towards his side. You placed a careful hand on his face. “D-Did I hurt you?”

“Oh, no… that felt absolutely good, my darling. Ah, but I must ask that you remove the plug, please.”

You quickly did so, and as you removed it, he made a soft groan. You placed it to the side. That needs a cleaning, you noted. But that’s to be worried for later. Carefully, you patted Ignis. “Ignis? You doing okay?”

“…Truthfully, that is the most wonderful thing I’ve ever done with you. Thank you, Y/N.”

You reached out and wrapped your arms around him. “Good. I’m so happy to hear that.”

“Hm. Shall we get cleaned up?”

“Yeah, sure.”

You both cleaned up your bodies as well as his bed. Soon, you both were relaxing on the couch, fully clothed and absolutely content.

“Thank you, Ignis. Today has been lovely.”

You kissed him on the cheek. “I love you, Ignis.”

He gently stroked your cheek. “And I love you too, Y/N.”

You both shared a kiss, sealing that vow of love. Even if the future seemed dark, you and Ignis would work through it together, slowly navigating through the world, despite your disabilities. Despite the doubts, the fears. In you, he found a light. And he did the same for you.


End file.
